


Silence

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Other, soulmeits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: So calmly Paul with only one person ...





	Silence

So strange ... Calm and peace envelops him when they are near.

Paul was not used to being so quiet. Attracting attention, noise, smiles - it all seemed to follow him. He himself is energy. Designed for destruction and chaos.

Oliver is another. From one of his smiles in his heart becomes calm. Its heat does not burn, but warms, and when it is nearby, you feel protected and under the wing of a strong person. Do not boast of your strength and friendship, but just beside you. Able to listen and understand. Soothe and protect.

Love is not called. Not in a platonic sense. This is something spiritual, incomprehensible to others who think of primitive physiological needs.

For such a relationship does not need a bed. Just presence and support.

***

Paul lay down on his back and stared at the blackness that in daylight was the usual ceiling. Calm and peace - Oliver clearly feels it now.

Paul smiled faintly and stood up. Having met a look with Oliver, the man smiled faintly.

If there is silence, then her name is Oliver. Paul sure about that. 


End file.
